


I'm Already Impressed.

by WanderingScout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated at the end of Harry's fifth but fearing attacks from death eaters Harry is sent to live with The McLaggens for the summer, what will these changes mean for Harry!?
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	I'm Already Impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> I know I have a few other stories going at the moment but have been thinking about this one. It probably won’t be updated as often as the others but will still be updated regularly. 
> 
> This story starts during the summer before sixth year. Voldemort was destroyed at the end of Harry’s fifth year, with Sirius and Remus both dying. If you have read any of my other stories you will have noticed that Voldemort is always defeated before I start my story. I just feel like battles with Voldemort have been done in so many different ways that I couldn’t do it justice, so I prefer to set my stories afterwards.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

“Harry, I know that Voldemort is gone but that does not mean that you are safe.” Rufus Scrimgeour said flatly giving Harry a look that very clearly questioned his intelligence.

Harry sighed softly, he knew the meeting was going to go this way. Scrimgeour was a lucky man, only in office for a month before Voldemort was defeated, now he just had to deal with rounding up any elusive death eaters that were still at large.

“I know that I just don’t understand why I can’t stay at Grimmauld Place or even at The Burrow,” Harry replied quietly.

“We have been over this already, they have not been deemed suitable. You will be staying with a wonderful family that I know very well and who has close ties to the Ministry to help ensure your safety. I’m sorry but this isn’t negotiable,” Scrimgeour said with an edge of finality that told Harry it would be pointless to keep arguing. Scrimgeour though getting on in years now was an ex auror and exuded an aura of power and authority.

Harry’s green eyes flicked to Dumbledore to see if he was going to intercede on his behalf, but Dumbledore just sat watching the interaction his blue eyes twinkling.

Harry felt a twinge of annoyance, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Fine” he bit out. “So, who will I be staying with?”

Scrimgeour smiled slightly at Harry’s attitude, knowing it meant that he had all but won the argument.

“You will be staying with Reuben and Emily McLaggen, they both work at the Ministry and their son Cormac is in the year above you in Gryffindor.”

Harry who had opened his mouth to argue paused. He actually hadn’t heard of the McLaggens before so he couldn’t come up with a good argument on the spot as to why he shouldn’t be sent there.

Scrimgeour, seeing Harry hesitate continued.

“They have been informed and are very happy to be having you stay with them for the summer. There will, of course, be some rules that you will need to follow for both yours and their safety but I’m sure that won’t be a problem for you.”

Harry frowned at the mention of rules but kept his mouth shut. He was trying to remember if he had ever met Cormac before. He vaguely recalled a tall boy with sandy coloured hair but that was it.

“They will meet you at Kings Cross Station when the train arrives this afternoon. Now you better go and finish packing so you’re ready to leave in an hour.”

Harry took it for the dismissal that it was and left the room without a backward glance. As he walked back to Gryffindor Tower, he let his sadness overwhelm him for a moment. If only Sirius and Remus had survived the battle with Voldemort, he knew they would’ve fought tooth and nail to have Harry stay with them over the summer. 

‘But they didn’t make it’ Harry remembered with a shudder that ran through his body. He took several deep breaths to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Now Harry was once again left without a guardian and at the mercy of those who thought they knew what was best for him. 

‘At least it’s better than having to return to the Dursleys’ Harry consoled himself, and with that thought in mind, he hurried back to Gryffindor tower to gather his things and prepare to leave.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The journey home was as long and taxing as Harry had been expecting. Ron had taken the news that Harry would not be returning to The Burrow with him for the summer badly. Taking it as a personal attack on his family that they were found to be not suitable. Harry just sighed, letting the noise wash over him as he watched the scenery outside flash by.

As the train drew into Kings Cross Station Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug.

“Stay safe” she whispered before they collected their trunks and exited the train.

As Harry stepped onto the platform he froze as every face turned toward him. This was his first public appearance since his defeat of Voldemort. He swallowed thickly as the whispering began.

He turned to talk to Ron and Hermione but found them both already hurrying to their parents. Hermione gave him a small wave as she continued to walk away while Ron steadfastly looked everywhere but at him as he was pulled into a big hug by his mother.

Harry frowned at Ron’s attitude but honestly wasn’t that perturbed by it. Losing Sirius and Remus had put things into perspective for Harry and Ron’s bad attitude no longer affected him the way it used to.

He stood awkwardly on the platform unsure of what to do. Before he could make a decision, a young man approached him, he was tall, half a head taller than Harry, with sandy colored hair and deep blue eyes.

Harry blinked up at him for a moment.

The man looked amused. “Hi Harry, I’m Cormac, I believe that you are staying with us for the summer?”

Harry nodded, then realised he should actually contribute something to the conversation, “Ah yes, yes I am.”

“Well come on then, mum and dad are waiting.”

With that, he walked off expecting Harry to follow.

Harry picked up his trunk and hurried to catch up. Several people attempted to approach them as they walked along the platform, but Cormac shot them a look and they quickly changed their minds. Harry was relieved, he didn’t want to have to deal with random strangers praising him or trying to wheedle information out of him about his defeat of Voldemort. 

They rapidly approached a handsome couple standing at the far end of the platform. Cormac was the spitting image of his father, Harry smiled at this and wondered if Cormac heard the comparison as much as Harry did.

Mr and Mrs McLaggen greeted Harry with a warm smile.

“Good afternoon Harry. I am Rueben and this is my wife Emily” he said warmly.

Harry smiled at the sincere greeting. “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said shyly.

“We are really looking forward to having you for the summer, Harry. We hope you will be happy with us” Emily said, smiling down at the shy teen in front of her.

“Come on now boys, it’s time to head home. Reuben can you take the luggage, Harry hold my arm and I will side along apparate with you. Cormac, we will meet you at home.”

Cormac nodded and with a crack apparated away. Reuben scooped up the luggage and was gone as well. Harry stepped forward and Emily gripped his arm and with a loud pop the uncomfortable feeling of apparition overtook him before they landed in a large room. Emily’s hand on his arm steadied him before he could stumble to the floor.

As Harry righted himself, he heard Reuben call a house elf to deliver their school trunks to their rooms.

“Welcome to our home Harry,” Emily said brightly.

Harry looked around the beautifully appointed room and smiled. The room was gorgeous with a large piano in the corner and fresh flowers in several vases around the room. Harry breathed deeply and was immediately calmed by the scent of lavender. Above the fireplace a beautiful portrait of the family hung, Harry could clearly see how much they loved each other. It simultaneously made his heart warm and his stomach clench and turn to ice as he remembered exactly what he had missed out on his entire life.

“It’s so beautiful” Harry whispered and the three McLaggens smiled at the obvious sincerity in his voice.

“Cormac will give you a tour and show you to your room so you can freshen up before dinner.”

Harry nodded and followed Cormac who gestured to him with a wave of his hand.

“Welcome to our home Harry, I don’t expect that you’ve ever soon quite like it hey?” Cormac asked with a smirk gracing his face as he started the tour.

Harry, taken aback by the question didn’t answer for a moment, but Cormac didn’t seem to require an answer as he kept right on talking.

“It is one of the oldest Manors in Scotland and has been in my family for countless generations. One day it will be all mine,” Cormac continued as he showed Harry through several different rooms, each more beautiful than the last.

Harry had to admit that the manor was impressive, it was large – Harry wondering if he would ever be able to find his way around and filled with warm earthy tones that automatically made Harry feel at ease.

Harry started to tune out Cormac’s rambling as he began explaining to Harry just how many of his friends were jealous of the fact, he has his own quidditch pitch.  
“I mean, it’s not my fault they can’t afford it.” 

Harry frowned at the comment, starting to get annoyed at Cormac’s bragging. He tried tuning the other Gryffindor out, but he showed no signs of relenting.

Harry paused for a moment watching Cormac closely as he explained just how much the Minister loved to come over for dinner and seek his father’s opinion on different matters. Harry stepped closer and laid his hand on Cormac’s arm effectively shutting the older teen up.

“Cormac, you don’t need to try so hard to impress me. I’m already impressed, I mean how could I not be,” Harry said quietly green eyes gazing into blue.

Cormac pinked slightly and nodded looking embarrassed.

They continued the tour, but Cormac toned down the bragging. He still spoke with pride lacing every word, but Harry found it more endearing than annoying. He was obviously proud of his family and all they had achieved. 

They arrived at a set of doors, Cormac opened the one on the right and Harry followed him inside the room.

“This will be your room Harry, it’s one of the nicest rooms in the manor” Cormac explained gesturing around the room.

Harry smiled slightly at Cormac’s arrogant tone, but he could also tell that is was no lie. The room was spectacular, the walls were a soft cream with painted vines and flowers crawling from the floor to the ceiling. In the centre there was a large bed with thick deep blue blankets draped over it, Harry thought it looked incredibly soft.

Cormac smirked at Harry's awed expression. 

“My room is just next door, this door here,” he said pointing to a large wooden door on the left wall, “actually goes to my room, but please don’t enter without knocking. There is also a bathroom through here. I will leave you to freshen up before dinner.” With that Cormac left through the side door into his own room.

Harry looked around the room some more and noticing his trunk decided that a shower would indeed be welcomed.

However, after his shower he was faced with a dilemma, he wasn’t sure what to wear to dinner. Did he put on his school robes, which were the only robes he owned? He didn’t think it would be appropriate to go down in his pyjamas. He chuckled slightly at the thought when he heard a knock coming from the door leading to Cormac’s room. 

He quickly chucked on some clothes before going to answer it.

Cormac’s eyes opened comically as he took in what Harry was wearing, Dudley’s old shirt and pants that hung off his petite frame.

Harry blushed, slightly embarrassed, “they are my cousins’ hand me downs, my aunt and uncle won’t buy me my own clothes” Harry explained, turning his green eyes away from Cormac’s blues.

If possible, Cormac’s eyes opened wider in shock. 

“Well they won’t do anymore, you are my guest and deserve nothing but the best.”

Harry smiled slightly at the words, “It’s honestly ok, I don’t mind.”

“Well I do,” Cormac said with a frown. “Everyone deserves their own clothes; besides I can’t have you walking around like a pauper. What would that say about us?” he finished gruffly.  
“Nothing good I suppose,” Harry said with a grin and Cormac smiled back.

“Exactly.”

He pulled Harry into his room before he could protest and walked over to his expansive wardrobe.

“Put these on,” Cormac said in a commanding voice as he handed over soft grey pants and a dark blue t-shirt. 

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine and took the clothes without comment, Cormac turned, and Harry quickly pulled the clothes on, discarding Dudley’s hand me downs.

Cormac’s clothes which were several sizes too big shrunk to fit him perfectly and Harry revelled in the feeling.

Cormac eyed him appreciatively, “much better. I will speak to mum over dinner about ordering you some new clothes.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Cormac shot him a dark look and Harry knew there was no point, so he simply nodded, following Cormac down to dinner.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As Harry lay in bed that night enjoying the feel of the soft sheets below him, he smiled to himself. Maybe this summer wouldn’t be so bad after all. Emily and Rueben were lovely and welcoming, Emily had already sent off an order for new clothes for him that would be delivered within the week. While Cormac though slightly arrogant and domineering was also kind with a snarky sense of humour that Harry enjoyed. Harry could tell that he meant well, though perhaps he didn’t always know the best way to express himself. He found he was looking forward to getting to know people in the wizarding world outside his small circle.


End file.
